listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Cambodian singers
If you haven't seen the List of computer pranks, You may not know what is this 4 BFKR {| class="wikitable sortable" ! Name ! Years active ! Comments ! Notable songs |- | Choun Malai (survived) | 1963-1975 | | |- | Choun Vanna (survived) | 1954-1975 | The sister of Chuon Malai | |- | Dara Chom Chan | 1958-1975 | | |- | Eng Nary | | |- | Em Songserm | 1958-1972 | He was active in the 1960s. He died in 1972 of lung cancer. He sang the duet "Kmao Euy Kmao." |- | Huoy Meas | 1965-1975 | Sang jazz and bolero songs. |- | In Yeng | 1960-1975 | |- | Meas Samon | | |- | Mao Sareth | 1954-1975 | She was the 1st ever Khmer female singer to record music. | |- | Meng Keo Pich Chenda (survived) | 1968-present | | |- | Sim Touche | | | |- | Pan Ron | 1963-1975 | | Fun30012009 |- | Pan Rom | 1965-1975 | Younger sister of Pan Ron | |- | Poev Vannary | 1971-1975 | She was known for funny Khmer music. Nowadays, Only few knows her. | M'sel Maige M'dong Thead (Yesterday Once More) |- | Ros Sereysothea | 1962-1975 | | |- | Sieng Dy (survived) | 1961-1975 | She escaped the Khmer Rouge by going to Poland. |- | Sinn Sisamouth | 1953-1975 | Recorded more than 3,000 songs. | |- | So Savoeun (survived) | 1960-? | She fled to France in 1972. Her song "Sliek Kyoll Dundop Meik" appeared in the 1973 film, "Pko Lonn Daum Chnam." |- | Sos Math | | The father of Sos Maj |- | Tat Somnang | | Was the bother-in-law of writer Kong Buncheun and uncle of actress Tat Marina, he was also a filmmaker. He died under the Khmer Rouge regime. |- | Touch Sunnich (survived) | 1973-2003 | She take 30 years with tough work, however, she moved to America due to the shot |- | Vor Sarun (survived) | | He survived the Khmer Rouge. |- | Yos Olarang | | Played western styled music. |- } D E *Alex Chantra (2005-present) *Bun Chanton (1989-1994) *Bun Sophy (2008-present) *Chai Kosal (2005-present) *Chan Samai (2005-present) *Cheun Edom (2004-present) *Cheun Kirum (2007-present) *Chin Vuthana (2006-present) *Choum Bunyung (1996-present) *Ek Siday (2001-present) *James (2007-present) *Heng Bunleap (2003-2007) *Jy Vansuy (1999-2002) *Keo Sarath (1984-1991) *Keo Veasna (2006-present) *Khemarak Sereymon (2004-present) *Khieu Sompeth (2004-present) *Kong Dina (1998-2002) *Kong Koy (2004-2002) *Kum Bunnadeht (2004-present) *Lao Sarith (1989-1997) *Lai Vannak (1997-present) *Long Bunnath (1999-2002) *Meas Saly (2002-present) *Meas Sarann (1998-present) *Meng Bunly (2004-2006) *Meng Bunlo (2004-2006) *Nop Bayarith (2001-present) *Noy Vannet (1979-present) *Pan Monika (2007-present) *Pan Panith (2002-2005) *Pan Sopath (1997-present) *Pen Jomrong (2006-present) *Plaktine (1997-present) *Poev Pomngea (2000-present) *Poev Socheata (2006-present) *Poev Somnang (2003-present) *Prum Sovuthy (1992-1996) *Preap Sovath (1997-present) *Prum Manh (1979-present) *Prum Sovuthy (1992-1993) *Ram Reun (1985-1994) *Rin Saveth (2006-present) *Sapoun Midada (2004-present) *Sen Somnong (2000-2004) *Sen Ranuth (2004-present) *Sinn Chan Chaya (1987-1990) *Sinn Sethakul (2004-2006) *Song Sis (2000-2003) *Sos Maj (1996-present) *Suos Song Veacha (2000-present) *Suong Sitha (1998-2002) *Yon Sopheap (2002-present) *Yu Disco (2002-present) *Yuthisak (2006-present) F *Chaila Dalene (2007-present) *Cheng Soriya (2000-present) *Chhet Sovan Panha (2005-present) *Choum Chovin (1979-1995) *Choum Nimol (1996-present) *Choum Chorpum (1998-present) *Chuon Sovannchai (2003-present) *Chuon Sreymao (2004-present) *Dikan Kulen (2004-present) *Eun Sreymum (2003-present) *Him Sivorn (1990-present) *It Sreypine (2003-present) *Jan Seriya (2003-present) *Keo Chan Sompuos (2007-present) *Ket Rumduol (2007-present) *Khat Sokhim (1999-present) *Kim Leakenna (2000-present) *Kung Soriya(1998-present) *Loum Leakenna (2008-present) *Meas Sok Sophea (2004-present) *Meng Keo Pichenda (1988-present) *Mit Vanna (2006-present) *Panavy (2000-present) *Pich Sophea (2004-present) *Oh Reksmey (2007-present) *Ouk Borei (1995-2002) *Ouk Sokun Kanha (2002-present) *Ouk Somarima (2003-present) *So Sopheak (1999-present) *Sok Pisey (2004-present) *Sok Seylaline (2006-present) *Sokun Nisa (2000-present) *Suon Janta (1995-present) *Tep Bopha (2005-present) *Touch Sunnich (1988-2003) *Tieng Mum Sotheavy (2006-present) *Oun Sophal (1990-1996) *Yok Tith Ratha (2004-present) *Yung Chan Kanika (2006-present) G *Chuon Sovannchai *Eun Sreymum *Him Sivorn *Jen Seriya *Meas Sok Sophea *Suos Song Veacha *Suon Janta *Tep Bopha *Yon Sopheap *Yung Chan Kanika I Category:Cambodian music